Acid photogenerators are known for use in photoresist imaging elements. In such imaging processes, the acid photogenerator is coated on a support and imagewise exposed to actinic radiation. The layer bearing the acid photogenerator is then contacted with a photopolymerizable or curable composition such as epoxy and epoxy-containing resins. In the exposed areas, the acid photogenerator generates a proton which catalyzes the polymerization or curing of the photopolymerizable composition. Acid photogenerators are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,276; 4,058,401; 4,026,705; 2,807,648; 4,069,055; and 4,529,490.
Electrophotographic compositions and imaging processes are also known. In these processes an electrophotographic element bearing a layer containing a photoconductor is electrostatically charged and then imagewise exposed to form a latent electrostatic image. The latent electrostatic image is subsequently developed with a toner composition. Electrophotographic elements and processes are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,141,770, 3,615,414 and all of the patents cited therein. The problem is that with any electrophotographic element, it is always necessary to electrostatically charge the element prior to imagewise exposure.